Non Volatile Memory Express (NVMe) drives utilize a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) connection rather than a Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) or Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) connection. When a new NVMe drive is added to a system the operating system (OS) recognizes the drive and install the standard drivers onto the drive. NVMe drives loaded with standard drivers are not suited for Redundant Array of Independent Disk (RAID) configurations. To enable RAID configurations, custom software drivers may be installed.